Bleach: Ripples in the air
by psychopath556
Summary: What if Ichigo wasn't the first son of the Kurosaki family, what if there was another who had just been away? What if the brother was already involved in the supernatural? What would happen if that older brother came back and got involved, how would it change things? And what would his views be on the whole order of things? OCxPairing, Multiple pairings, OP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A moonlit night on a darkened back streets of Tokyo, as a light mist rain fell. All was quiet and calm; nothing was array, except for that of the rhythmic rippling of a puddle surface as slowly the sound of footsteps grew louder. And then from a side street a figure came running around the corner running got its life, it was a young girl with light brunet hair wearing a white gown, as she ran anyone who could see her could partly see through her as she ran, and a very obvious difference about her was the chain that was attached to a partly opened hole on her chest. She didn't look older than twelve but was running for her life panting as she ran.

The reason for her running was made abundantly clear when a shadow came around the corner, it was a large humanoid figure with one huge left arm and a smaller weaker looking left it had large feet and a stub of a tail. Its entire body was black and had a gaping black hole through its chest, the only real noticeable feature to it was the white crow like mask that it wore with razor sharp teeth, a hissing could be heard as it grew closer to the girl who was desperately trying to get away, as the creature came ever closer to her.

Looking back for a split second the girl lost her balance, before tripping and falling flat on the ground crying out in pain as she landed, panting she tried to quickly get back up, but suddenly felt a heavy pressure on her as the creature was on her with its muscled arm and pinned her to the ground as she struggled to get free.

Letting out a high-pitched chuckle the creature gripped the girl as she screamed. **"Oh look what I've caught a delicious looking soul, oh you look good enough to eat, come on give me a taste."** The creature hissed as it lifted the girl up high and dangled her by her arm as it opened its mouth wide to swallow her whole.

"No please someone help me!" screamed the girl as she flailed in the monster's grip as she tried to break free but it was no use as she was raised higher, about to be dropped and eaten.

Time stood still for a nanosecond and everything seemed to move slower as a flash moved through the air and in a straight line through the monster's arm, mere seconds before the girl was dropped. Followed by a spray of black blood from a clean slice through the massive grotesque muscled appendage, and then a scream from the monster as it fell back from the pain as the girl was dropped to the ground and more flashes of lines happened and severed arm was shredded before bursting into black partials and faded away leaving the girl unharmed.

 **"** **My arm, what the hell happened to my arm!"** The hideous monstrosity cried out as it flailed on the ground unable to tell what had just happened.

The small girl tried to get up but her legs gave out and she collapsed again, she tried again but stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the street she looked up to see a figure approaching through the darkness.

He looked to be a teen no older than eighteen years old with slightly long black hair with the front trimmed but spiked up sharp, he wore dark grey jeans and a pair of wooden sandals on his feet with black bindings. He wore a plain white t-shirt with an open collar showing his refined collarbone and his upper chest somewhat, over which he wore a black blazer with crimson pocket lining and a single white button. His face was refined and he wore a pair of small rectangular sunglass shades on his nose with frame or temple on either side.

He walked through the street casually as the monster flailed on the ground screaming in rage now as the pain faded and slowly its arm started to grow back.

Getting closer the man reached up to his shades and pushed them back in place with his index finger as his brown eyes looked over the scene in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you interesting, regeneration and at such a quickened pace I haven't come across one of you in a while. You might last longer than the last Hollow I killed, that's if I decide to let you." The man said with a slight smile stopping under a streetlight as the light caught something moving through the air in shimmers around the man as he returned his hand to his pocket.

The girl looked up to him shaking seeing him she was terrified of what was happening not knowing what was going on around her.

Looking down to her the man smiled weakly, "Don't worry little one, I won't let it hurt you, everything is going to be just fine." He said in a calm warm voice completely different to the one he had been using when addressing the monster, the Hollow. His voice and aura felt so warm and caring, she immediately felt herself stop tensing she didn't know why but she just felt safe around him.

Then the Hollow threw itself back onto its feet with a loud cry as it landed and started glaring at the man its red eyes flashing under its mask of a face. **"You fucking bastard, who the fucking hell are you?! You dare to get in my..."** The Hollow screeched only to stop as if its air supply was cut off suddenly.

"My, my what a revolting mouth you have, even for a filthy Hollow." The man said as he stood completely still, with his right arm hanging by his side, "But seeing as you asked I feel it's only right to give you an answer, you have no need to know my name as you will not live through the next thirty seconds, not that you're even alive anyway, so a fitting answer to your question of who I am" The man said as he fixed his glasses and smile, "I'm just your run of the mill high school teacher, who hates hollow scum like you." He said as another large shimmer of light happened only much larger starting from the top of the Hollow's head straight down and through its entire torso and body as the Hollow let out a pained gasp for air one last time before one side of it fell to the left and the other to the right as it was cut cleanly down the middle like a blade had fallen from above.

As the corpse burst into partials the man fixed his shades again only to turn and kneel down to the girl who was still on the ground, her eyes wide from seeing the monster that had been chasing her destroyed.

The man reached into his pocket and took out a brass signet ring and put it on his hand the thick end facing inwards as he smiled at the little girl.

"It's alright the monster is gone now, and now it's time for you to do the same, you don't belong in this world anymore, it's time you were at peace." He said with a sad smile placing his ringed hand on the girls head and she gasped as she was suddenly over came by a bright light, it was so warm and peaceful, she smiled, "Thank you." before the light faded and a black butterfly took her place only to fly off into the night sky and into the moon's light.

Standing up the man smiled watching it go until he felt a buzz in his pocket, he reached in and took out his cell phone checking the caller id before he answered it.

"Yeah babe, just wrapped it up here now, everything alright?" the man said smiling but that turned to a neutral expression and then one of shock, "are you sure, is he…" The man started to say before falling silent listening to the other end of the connection, "I see, so it's finally happened, no it's alright I was wondering when it would happen, his spiritual pressure was through the roof when I last saw him, it was only a matter of time before that happened, but for him to awaken his powers like that, who was the girl again…" he asked and waited for a moment before replying, "I see, that could be problematic."

 _"_ _Will you be coming back?"_ Asked an obviously female voice on the other end of the line

The man smiled, "Of course I will, classes start up again at the high school in a week or so, it looks like it will be an interesting term this year. See you soon."

 _"_ _Don't keep me waiting."_ The voice replied as the connection cut off.

Putting the phone back in his pocket the man held his hand out by his side as slowly the glimmers of light began to come together in his hand and took the form of a bright katana before fading revealing the pristine blade. It was a twenty-one inch short bladed katana with only a slight curve to its blade its grip was wrapped in a red cloth with a brass hilt and the signet ring became the pommel of the handle as a red piece of cloth flowed from it the guard itself was a rectangle with a raised rim with a single notch out of it on its left side.

"Well Wai. Looks like we're going home, it will be strange being back after a year, but you can feel it to can't you there's something in the air, trouble is on the horizon, something is coming and we'd better be ready." The man said as he tilted the blade catching the moonlight as a voice echoed from it **"That we had, partner."** before the blade faded out of sight as the man walked into the shadows.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well this has been sitting on my back burner for a while, a concept I had a while ago while I was first watching the bleach series, I just wanted to post this to test the waters slightly, that's the whole reason it was so short, just to give you all a taste and to get your opinions, responses and reviews on the character, I've continuously had different ideas on what direction this character will go in, and I finally settled on a general idea but no spoilers as of yet, more will be revealed of him in the next chapter that I may or may not post depending on which way the reviews go, so please take your time to comment your thoughts on this taster, but please no couple of word responses, take a minute or two to actually put some content into it, I'm hungry for feedback although flamers give me heart burn lol, all responses are appreciated be it good or bad but please make it an intelligent comment and not something ridiculous , no one likes an idiot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time for the next chapter to this to get the ball rolling, I managed to get the Skelton plan up for the next eight chapters done so I know where I'm going, originally I had no clue, but as my OC's character was developed things started to become clear to me which way I wanted to go with him, now before I start this chapter I want to make one thing very clear that I have been seeing in the comments.**

 ** _THIS IS NOT A HAREM FICTION!_**

 **When I put down multiple pairings, I meant multiple couples not one guy hogging all the girls, no that's not it at all so get that out of your heads if you thought that, while yes my OC will be paired with a cannon character, I will also be trying to work and get other cannon characters together that I thought should have been in the series, and I'm not spoiling who the pairings will be, nor am I saying who my OC will be paired with, that gets revealed next chapter, so you'll just all have to wait, though feel free to make guesses, just know it's a girl that you don't normally see a lot of.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Time skip: 1 week later Karakura town**

In a little shop in a residential area of town two kids were out kicking a ball around, one a boy with red spikey hair and the other a girl with black hair tied in two pony tails, the two were passing the ball back and forth between each other, when the boy got it an flipped it up onto his knee before sending it up into the air.

"Here comes a big one Ururu, the Jinta special!" he yells as he kicked the ball at the young girl

Her eyes widen as the ball comes at her too fast for her to react but before the ball hits, a hand comes out of nowhere and blocks the ball making it spin on contact, before stopping and falling to the ground motionless.

The girl looked up to see her saviour and her eyes widened, "Tatsuo-sama" she says as her eyes widen and her cheeks blush seeing the eighteen year old smiling at her.

"Hey Ururu, Jinta, having fun?" Tatsuo asks as he puts his foot on the ball and smirked as he flipped it up onto his knee before putting it up into the air and then punting at the painted on goal posts on the far wall hitting the mark on target, "you need to work on your aim Jinta, aim for the goals not Ururu's head, got it." he said with a slightly threatening aura around him making the younger boy sweat.

He chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head, "You got it Tatsuo-sama" knowing not to anger the man.

Tatsuo smiled before rubbing Ururu's head as he walked by her and headed to the shops front door. Coming up to it he knocked on the wooden framing of the Japanese sliding door and steps in.

As he does a large man comes in from a side door wearing a white shirt and green cargo pants, he was close to seven foot tall with braided hair and tanned skin wearing a pair of thick glasses.

He looked to see Tatsuo enter and a look of shock comes to his face, "Tatsuo-san, we weren't expecting you for another week at least, I thought you were still in Tokyo"

Tatsuo smirked, "I finished business early, and I got a call about my Otōto, so I came back as soon as I could. Is _he_ around?"

The man nodded, "In the back room, Yoruichi-sama left last night saying there were some things troubling her but she should be back in a week or so."

Tatsuo nodded, "Thanks Tessai-san" he said as he moved toward the back doors and pushed them open to find the man he was looking for sitting with his legs crossed

He was in his usual green and white get up with his striped hat over his blond messy hair and looked up at Tatsuo entered the room, "Tatsuo it's good to see you again, to what do we owe this visit, I thought you were in Tokyo for another few days still"

Tatsuo sighed as he sat down, "I got a call informing me what happened with my Otōto, but the details are sketchy at best, can you give me a run down, I know you keep tabs on everything that happens in town."

Urahara nodded, "Well it's been relatively quiet as of late, seeing as Ichigo has taken to the duties of a soul reaper, he's been going out and clearing any hollow that shows up, like a complete amateur but doing it all the same, and the soul reaper that awoke his powers has been sticking around him. She's a younger looking girl with black hair and short for her supposed age you won't be able to miss her. She came in this morning to buy some more supplies actually, seems her Gigai isn't responding well, and she bought a supply of substitute soul pills and a dispenser, probably wanted Ichigo to be able to use his soul reaper powers in the case of an emergency"

Tatsuo nodded, "I see, well at least he's doing ok then, but I think I'll check up on him just in case." Tatsuo said as he got up but as he did, Tessai peered around the corner.

"Um sir I think we have a problem." he said holding a box ladled "defective goods".

Urahara blinked looking at it, realising what it mean before he groaned, "Oh no"

Tatsuo looked to him a sighed, "Great what's wrong?"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Tatsuo shook his head, "So what your telling me is, you sold this Rukia what you thought it was she ordered, which was meant to be Gikon pills, which were actually contaminated by Mod-Soul pills that were meant to be recalled, and the chances are one of those pills are more than likely inside my Otōto which means he has some idiot in him that doesn't understand the bodies limits and will more than likely take it for a joy ride and mess it up something serious…."

"That about sums it up," Urahara said shaking his head. "This thing could be really troublesome."

Ururu bowed her head, "I'm sorry Tatsuo-sama this is all my fault," she said until she felt Tatsuo's hand on her head she looked up to see his warming smile.

"There nothing to be sorry for, it was an accident it could have happened to anyone, so stop beating yourself up ok." Tatsuo said as he took his hand off her head.

He then turned and started heading for the front door of the shop "I think I'd better get moving, no doubt this guy is causing trouble somewhere and Otōto is chasing after him like he was a runaway toy, I think it's time for a family reunion." he said before walking to through door and disappearing in a burst of movement.

Leaving Urahara smirking, "Things should be a lot more interesting around here with him back, but also a lot more troublesome, well can't let him have all the fun, we'd better get moving, we've got a Mod-soul to repossess." he said as the other three nodded.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Coming to a halt on top of a building Tatsuo looked around before concentrating and feeling the flow of the air and sensing the spiritual pressure around him as the spirit ribbons formed, reaching out he grabbed the only red one there was and smiled, "Found you" he said before disappearing into another blur of speed.

Coming to a halt on the outside of a rundown construction site that looked to have been abandoned for quite some time, he smirked as he heard two voices inside, but he didn't like what he was hearing.

"The Mod souls must be destroyed, the soul society commanded it, and less you forget the laws of the soul society are not arbitrary, they have been put in place for the protection and wellbeing for all human souls." the female voice said in a serious tone

Tatsuo sighed as he started to walk in, "Really is that the case is it? Then why don't they just leave things alone and stop putting that wellbeing in jeopardy in the first place and focus on protecting without nearly screwing the entire thing up from the start," he says as he comes into the building site making both occupants look to him.

The first was a fifteen year old teenage boy with orange spiky hair wearing a black and white shihakusho, and on his back was a katana but the blade was a good fifteen centimetres thick and was nearly two meters long.

The other was a girl who looked to be about the same age but was considerably shorter with black hair and a strand of it hung from the middle of her forehead, she wore a grey and red school girl uniform and had a professional air about her.

Seeing him the teen boys eyes widened recognizing him immediately, "Onii-sama" he said addressing him respectfully seeing his older brother which seems to catch the girl off guard

"Onii-sama?" she said confused for a second looking at Tatsuo in confusion but then her eyes widened realizing they had similar looks and he was his elder brother.

Tatsuo smiled, "Hey Ichigo how it going, you're looking well," he said coming in like it was nothing making the teen flinch and start waving his arms above his head.

"Onii-sama I can explain this is just… I mean this is," Ichigo started to speak but failed making Tatsuo shake his head.

"No need to Ichigo, I already know, the Soul reaper look suits you well, but that Zanpakuto looks a little big for my tastes," he said with a smirk making both of the teens look at him wide eyed.

"Y-You already know?" Ichigo said in shock looking at his brother

Tatsuo nodded, "Yes I do, I've been aware of soul reapers and Hollows for some time now, and I'm also well aware of who you are Miss Kuchiki, and what is going on here with the mod-soul on the loose in Ichigo's body"

Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened hearing that, "But how does a human know about soul reapers and hollows, and even mod-souls?" Rukia stated looking at Tatsuo with shock and confusion, normally humans didn't know of the soul societies workings and yet he did.

Tatsuo smirked, "Because I've been involved with the supernatural since I was a child, just like Ichigo here I can see spirits, which is how I can see him, and I'm also acquainted with Kisuke Urahara which is how I know of the situation you two have gotten yourselves into." He said before sighing, "Honestly I come back from business in Tokyo and this is what I come back to, you really know how to welcome your Nii-san home don't you Baka Otōto"

Ichigo sweat dropped at Tatsuo's comment, "Hey it's not my fault she's the one who gave me the stupid thing"

"and you're the stupid one who eat it" Rukia came back making Ichigo fall flat on his face only to get back up and was about to give a comeback when Tatsuo cleared his throat.

"Enough already, it doesn't matter who's fault it is, what matters now is finding it and getting it out of your body before it completely wrecks it. Mod-souls have no self-control or regard for the bodies they're in, so if we don't get it out it's going to run for hours and most likely end up leaving your body in such a state when you get it back you'll be in bed for a full week to recover" Tatsuo stated making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get going and catch this thing" Ichigo said as he started to run only to find himself dangling in mid-air all of a sudden his feet not touching the ground as if something was holding him in the air by his collar, "what hey what's going on here, what is this!?" Ichigo yelled only for Tatsuo to chuckle.

"Relax Otōto, take a breath and just think for a moment. What's the point in just sprinting out of here? Do you even know where the mod-soul is heading, or do you just plan on running around the whole city like a headless chicken?" Tatsuo said as he fixed his glassed and Ichigo found himself back on his feet again as whatever was holding him up disappeared, "First we need to know which way the mod-soul went. Any ideas?"

"We were chasing it east but it took off at such high speeds we lost it," Rukia said in a serious tone as she tried to get a read on Tatsuo's being, there was just something off about him.

"I see, well he's more than likely to go for the biggest buildings around in that direction, bigger buildings mean more people which means more things to see. Mod-souls tend to have the mentality of a little kid who's been locked in a small room all his life with nothing to do and no one to visit him and just a television to see the outside world. Now that he's finally out he's going to want to see as much as he can," Tatsuo explained, "he's looking for a fun time and the biggest thing in that direction from here would be the middle school so that's where we'll start." Tatsuo reasoned

Both Rukia and Ichigo nodded getting the reasoning as they started off towards the middle school. As they ran Rukia kept Tatsuo in her line of sight still weary of the older teen, he was an enigma just showing up out of the blue, and then there was that thing that stopped Ichigo. _'Just what was that? More importantly, how did he do it?'_ Rukia thought as she watched him while running, she would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group arrived at the front of the middle school building, the front of the building was clear but they could hear voices coming from the back of the building.

"Looks like the classes are out for sports, Ichigo sprint ahead around back see if you can spot it, me and Miss Kuchiki will follow." Tatsuo orders.

Ichigo nodded, "Right." he said before sprinting as fast as he could around the building as Tatsuo and Rukia ran after him.

"Why did you tell him to go ahead of us?" Rukia asked as she ran.

"Because if the mod-soul is here then he can spot him before us and come back and tell us so we can save time, and not risk getting caught on school grounds, strangers on school grounds tend not to mix well with teachers," Tatsuo replied, "plus if he is here he can slow him down while we catch up to lend a hand." he said as they came around the corner just in time to see Ichigo intercepting a heel drop that was meant for three kids, who were looking scared out of their minds, "like I said." Tatsuo quipped as they ran to catch the pair as Ichigo pushed the heel back and the mod-soul used the momentum to flip over and land easily with a grin on its face.

Tatsuo and Rukia stopped just a bit away from the pair as Ichigo dodged a few mid body kicks, before throwing himself over the mod-soul as it swept for his legs and they swapped positions, which seemed to irritated the mod-soul further.

"If I stay calm, I'll be able to predict every move you've got," Ichigo said confidently as he started to dodge a series of head shots from the mod-soul.

Tatsuo smirked, _'I see that Tou-san's still keeping you on your toes, that's actually something I miss while I'm away'_ Tatsuo thought as he watched Ichigo catch the imposters leg and lift him up and toss him, only for it to land gracefully with a scowl and launch himself high and over the walls of the yard.

"Hey wait you!" Ichigo yelled as we went to give chase.

 ***Beep**Beep*** , "Ichigo hold it!" Rukia called pulling her phone out and reading the message, "we have an order"

"Huh, you've got to be kidding." Ichigo said in anger, they were so close.

"We have a hollow alert here, we have to leave now." Rukia said in a serious tone.

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ*** came a noise from Tatsuo's pocket, he took out his touch screen phone and swiped the screen as he glances over the information and smirked, "Hey, you two head after the hollow, I'll keep tabs on Otōto's body double, I've got this covered."

"Great thanks." Ichigo said as he and Rukia started running.

Once the pair were out of sight, Tatsuo smirked as he glanced up in the direction the mod-soul had taken off in only to disappear in a blur of speed. _(Flash step)_. Leaving the three kids gawking at the empty spot as a whistle blew as their teacher came running over.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The mod-soul was running away via the roof tops, his mind distracted by his thoughts of what the kids had said before as he cleared the gap between two houses hurdling the street like it was nothing as he was about to start running again when a voice cut through the air.

"Hold it" Tatsuo called as he stood on the opposite end of the roof from the mod-soul making it stop in its tracks glaring at the older teen.

"What the hell, how'd you get her so fast, I left you in the dust back there" the mod-soul yelled in confusion.

"No matter how fast mod-souls are you can't out run someone with my speed," Tatsuo said as he started to walk forward, "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, that's my Otōto's body you're running around in, I can't allow you to get it all worn out by running laps around the city."

The mod-soul scowled at the older teen and was about to make a break for another building and try to run, but it stopped feeling something in the air and turned, "Huh what's that?"

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow, "What's what?" he asked ***ZZZZZZZZZZZ*** buzzed his pocked again, Tatsuo checked his phone and looked at the phone in shock, _'ah crap'_ he thought.

"I can sense a hollow, and its heading for that school I was just at," the mod-soul replied before taking off.

Tatsuo looked up to see the mod-soul taking off toward the school, "Great just great" he said as he put his phone away before taking off following, _'That idiot is going to try and fight a hollow in Ichigo's body, what a complete idiot!'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

Tatsuo landed on the yard wall of the middle school just in time to see mod-soul rush a really ugly looking hollow.

The thing had a long, purple, centipede like body with yellow and black ring circles on both sides of the top half of its segments, with pink worm like legs on both sides of each of its body segment just before its grey underside. Its head was encased in a skull like mask with four eye slots and two yellow beady eyes in the lower two slots, with two tusks pincers on either side of its head, and four teeth on its upper and lower jaws.

The mod-soul was rushing the hollow kicking away its strikes, it had just kicked away the second one when the hollow launched one of its arms like a spear heading right for the mod-soul, but before it could made contact a line shimmered in the air around the mod-souls body and pulled it to the right out of the line of the attack as it skidded to the ground and Tatsuo landed beside it.

"Watch it, that's not your body remember, so keep it in one piece." Tatsuo said before noticing the three kids from before still in the yard all looking at the pair scared making Tatsuo sigh, "Beat it ya brats!" he yelled making them jump up and sprint away as fast as their legs could carry them.

Tatsuo then looked to the mod-soul, "Let's take this to the roof, less chance of anyone getting caught in this fight" he said getting a nod from the mod-soul as they started scaling the building with leaps and bounds landing on the roof as the hollow followed them.

The pair turned to face the hollow Tatsuo with a scowl on his face looking at the ugly hollow, "Good now we can end this quickly"

The hollow laughed hearing that, **"ha-ha-ha, end this quickly, my boy I don't know who you two think you are but disturbing my lunch was a mistake and it's going to cost you** " it laughed before lunging one of its arms at Tatsuo only for the arm to stop mid-air, **"What!"** the hollow yelled unable to continue or retract its attack.

Now it was Tatsuo's turn to chuckle, "ha-ha-ha, sorry but I think you've got that the opposite way around, feeding in my home town for hollow scum like you is the biggest mistake you'll ever make." he said as he narrowed his gaze and suddenly the extended tentacle arm of the hollow was shredded into pieces as the monster let out a yell of pain. "And now you're going to find out what happens when you make that mistake." he said before the mod-soul rushed past him running for the hollow to attack.

The hollow saw him and swung one of its tentacles at him and went to spear his midsection, only for its attack to be cut in half by a huge katana blade as Ichigo intercepted the attack making the hollow roar back in pain at loosing another limb.

Both Ichigo and mod-soul jumped back to a safe distance beside Tatsuo, "Watch it, that's my body you almost got shish-kabobed there, if you can't fight a hollow without almost dying then don't do it!" Ichigo yelled as the hollow glared at them.

"Now's really not the time Ichigo," Tatsuo said as the hollow moved to attack them.

Ichigo turned, "Right" he said as the hollow came in to attack and Tatsuo watched as the mod-soul stopped it's advance with a kick and Ichigo severed the hollows head down the middle, the beast reared back yelling in pain as it went to throw itself off the building, the mod-soul ran to intercept and delivered one last kick into its back, but he jumped to far and was about to throw himself off the roof.

"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled running to catch him before he fell, only to stop when he saw the mod soul hanging in mid-air by its leg looking around confused, "What the?"

Tatsuo sighed, "You just keep trying to wreck that body don't you" he said as whatever was holding the mod-soul pulled him back in and dropped him on the roof top, "I don't want a pancake for an Otōto." he said as he walked over and held out his hand, the mod-soul took it, "When Ichigo split the hollow's head it was finished, you didn't need to attack again." he explained only for the three kids from before to catch their attention back on the ground. Tatsuo looked to the mod-soul curious, "Why did you save those three anyway, weren't you trying to attack them before we found you so why the change of heart?"

The mod-soul stood up and watched as the kids left, "It's hard to explain, if I hadn't helped those three, they'd have been killed" it said before looking at Tatsuo seriously, "and no one should have the right to kill anyone." Both Ichigo and Tatsuo looked at the mod-soul realizing where this was coming from as the mod-soul continued, "Right after I was created the soul society sent out an order, they made an announcement that all mod-souls should be destroyed immediately, so the very day after I was born the society gave me a death sentence"

Ichigo looked at the mod-soul in shock hearing that and Tatsuo scowled, _'damn fools, thinking they can just play god give and take life however they see fit, they have no right'_ Tatsuo thought in anger listening.

"I waited. I trembled with fear inside that pill just waiting to die. Day after day I watched helplessly as the others were disposed of. Then I got lucky, I got shipped out with a load of goods by mistake, but I always expected to be discovered and destroyed" the mod-soul said as he turned and leaned on the railing, "I was alone for what seemed like years, I had quite a while to think about how things should be, and you know what I feel, I decided no one has the right to take someone's life away. I exist and I have the right to live my life for as long as I want to, like humans I deserve that. So I refuse to take a life, that's the reason why I will never kill any living creature" the mod-soul finished

"Well look who we have here," came a voice from behind the three of them

They turned to see Urahara walking up to them with his walking stick. Tatsuo raised an eyebrow, "Well you certainly took your time Urahara, what happened you get lost?"

Urahara smirked, "Give us a break Tatsuo, this guy was running all over the place and we couldn't get a lock on him, we've been following word on the street and cleaning up memories as we went." he said as he looked to the mod-soul "So finally we found you, you gave us quite the chase." he said pointing his cane at the mod-souls head before thrusting forward as the cane went through the head harmlessly but knocked out a little green sphere out the back like a snooker cue. And on cue the pill hit the ground followed by Ichigo's empty body.

Ichigo looked at the scene in shock, "Ah what just happened?"

Tatsuo sighed, "What it looks like, he knocked the mod-soul out of your body" Tatsuo explained as Urahara picked up the mod-soul pill.

"Well, that's that job done, time to go home." Urahara said as he went to turn around and leave when Ichigo looked to him.

"Hey wait, what are you going to do with that mod-soul now?" Ichigo asked

Urahara looked to him, "No choice, I gotta destroy him."

"What! Wait you can see me, just who are you guys anyway." Ichigo asked now realizing they can see him in his spirit form.

"I'm actually not sure how to answer that." Urahara said as he tossed the pill in the air like a toy, only for it to be snagged out of the air by a sneaky Rukia Kuchiki.

"I believe that's mine, thanks." Rukia said holding onto the pill

Urahara looked to her, "Miss Kuchiki, you can't have that."

"And why can't I have it Kisuke, are you saying it's your policy to seize goods your customers have already paid for?" Rukia asked in a serious tone as the tossed the pill in the air herself.

Realizing the situation Urahara tried to resolve the situation, "Hey how about I give you a full refund, how's that sound to you?"

"That's ok, I'm completely satisfied with my purchase." Rukia replied with a smirk making Urahara sigh.

Tatsuo shook his head, "Give it up Urahara, you know she's got you beat, and besides it's not your job to recall that mod-soul."

Urahara nodded, "Yeah your right." he said before looking to Rukia, "This is a dangerous game you're playing here Miss Kuchiki, you could get into a lot of trouble"

"I've already dealt with a lot of trouble since I've been here." Rukia said as she walked over to Ichigo

Tatsuo watched her for a moment, _'Yeah and something tells me there's a butt load more coming our way'_ he though as he watched her hand the pill to Ichigo, before Tatsuo turned to Urahara.

"Come on lets go back to your shop, I've got a new order to place." Tatsuo said walking away beside Urahara before turning his head slight, "Hey Otōto, tell Tou-san I'll be around tomorrow to say hi I've got some business to take care of today, try not to let your body run away again, if you do you're catching it yourself the next time." getting a deadpan look from Ichigo as he walked away.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Back at the shop everyone started packing away their weapons, Jinta seemed a little irritated, "What a drag, we didn't even get to fight, and here I was all pumped up for it."

Tatsuo smirked, "If you're looking for a fight I'd be happy to spar with you, let you vent your energy." Tatsuo offered a slightly creepy aura oozing off him making Jinta gulp.

"N-N-No thanks, T-Tatsuo-sama I-I-I'm good" Jinta said in fear remembering the beating he got the last time they "Sparred"

Tatsuo just shrugged, "Ok but the offers open~" he said with a smile as he and Urahara walked to the back.

"So, what's the order this time, I already sent your latest batch to the usual address," Urahara asked as he sat down

Tatsuo followed suit and sat down alongside him, "I need another six Gigai made up can you have them ready in the month."

Urahara looked to him with a slightly curious expression, "Another six you say, well this certainly is unexpected, expanding are we?"

Tatsuo nodded, "There have been a lot more coming through as of late and that means a strain on my resources, I need all the man power I can get."

Urahara nodded, "I got ya, I'll have them ready, I take it gender isn't an issue so I'll mix it up some, anything else you need, you haven't put down a special order in a while."

Tatsuo smirked, "I haven't really had the need to, but now that you mention it I do have an order that might even be a bit much for you."

Urahara looked offended, "You wound me Tatsuo, you should know by now there isn't much I can't get, so what are you looking for?"

"I need an advanced Gigai, male, one built for the strain of a prolonged fighting, and that more durable than the average Gigai, but not for me," Tatsuo asked getting a raised eyebrow from Urahara.

"I see. Are there any features that you'd like to include in that order? It would help me narrow down what to look for." Urahara asked curiously.

"Advanced healing would be a bonus but not necessary, a dense bone and muscle structure would help with the combat he's likely to come across and a soul locking system to keep his soul locked in place as well" Tatsuo listed off the top of his head.

Urahara pondered for a moment and nodded, "You're right, that's a tall order, but not impossible. You realize how much that will cost you, and may I inquire as to exactly who it's for."

"I have someone in mind but they might not need it for a while so take your time pulling it together I want it done right, and yes I know the price will be high, isn't it always." Tatsuo sighed.

Urahara shrugged, "Okay then, it's your money you can spend it how you like." he said as he put a kettle on, "Tea?" he offered.

Tatsuo shook his head, "No, I'm only staying for a few minutes, I've got some others to see before I pay a visit to my family"

Urahara smirked, "I take it you'll be sticking around a while then?" he asked with a hopeful tone

Tatsuo nodded, "If I can help it, there's been a larger number of hollow incursions than usual in some spots, it's almost as if a larger one's calling the shots and commanding them, but whatever is going on, I'll do what I away do, keep a low profile and wipe out those that slip through the cracks."

Urahara sighed, "So business as usual, but are you sure that's wise. With all that's going on, wont the society notice if hollow numbers drop even though they aren't doing anything"

Tatsuo frowned, "Let them notice, if they're too slow to react that's not my problem, and if they've got a problem with me showing them up they're welcome to try and stop me, I look forward to the challenge."

Urahara frowned, "Again are you sure it's wise provoking them, the society isn't exactly the kind of group you would want to pick a fight with."

Tatsuo nodded, "For now all we can do is wait and see," he said as he stood up, "it's not as if I'm alone in this fight, if there's one thing the society knows how to do it's make enemies, and lots of them, you can only play god so long before something blows up in your face." he said before turning to the door, "Have a good evening Urahara."

Urahara nodded, "and to you Tatsuo", he said as he watched Tatsuo leave, _'I just hope that day isn't anytime soon'_


End file.
